Naughty Ciel
by RainbowGummyRawrz
Summary: Ciel was bored one day with all the piles and piles of paperwork he had to work on and decided to play a little game on his demonic lov- I mean Butler but thinks the outcome will be interesting...Find out the outcome of his little game in Naughty Ciel!


_Title: __Naughty Ciel_

_Author: RainbowGummyRawrz_

_Anime: Kuroshitsuji_

_Pairing: Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive_

_Rating: M_

_Longer Summary: Ciel was bored one day with all the piles and piles of paperwork he had to work on and decided to play a little game on his demonic lov- I mean Butler but thinks the outcome will be interesting...Find out the outcome of his little game in Naughty Ciel!_

_Authors Notes A/N:_

_Alright Well this is my first fanfiction and I'm slightly new to the process...There Will be A LOT of Character OOCness and fluff...So you've been warned! Also This is a yaoi if you haven't already guessed that yet and there will be pervyness So if you don't like yaoi or OOCness or Fluff then I suggest you kindly leave..Thank you and Plz enjoy my short story (will probably have 3 chapters to the max)_

_Chapter 1 _

_~Normal P.O.V~_

Ciel Sat in his study, behind the large dark oak colored desk. His visible dark sapphire blue eye was narrowed dangerously while a dark scowl was formed on his pale pink lips. There right in front of him laid piles and piles of annoying and troublesome paperwork. He sighed heavily and leaned back into the huge dark green plush swivel chair. He ran a pale hand through his dark bluish green and charcoal colored hair and closed his eye.

"Sebastian!" he called in a bored yet arrogant tone.

After waiting a few seconds later, there was a knock on the thick and heavy oak doors. Then they slowly opened and in walked a pale man dressed in a black butler attire and his crimson red eyes shinned like you could see part of the fiery depths of hell itself.

"Yes Young Master? What is it that you needed?" came Sebastian's suave and silky tone that held a hint of dark, sinister amusement. Sebastian then began walking towards Ciel's desk, his fiery crimson red eyes focused intently on the young Earl. He then sent him a sly and sinister smirk, wanting to piss the young boy off even further. Ciel's eye opened and both his scowl and narrowed eye darkened.

"Wipe that damned smirk off your face Sebastian! I'm already annoyed as it is!" Ciel ordered angrily.

Ciel's anger and annoyance blew when Sebastian merely chuckled in amusement and his smirk grew to where you could slightly see his fangs. Ciel's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he reached over for the nearest book and threw it at Sebastian, hoping it would hit him in the face. Sebastian swiftly caught the book with one hand and didn't even flinch from the rough and fast force.

"My, My...Is the young Master In one of his moods again?" Sebastian said in a amused and teasing tone.

Ciel glared at him before turning his chair around, so the back was facing Sebastian and he was looking out the window with a pout. He crossed his arms over his chest and made a small humph sound. Sebastian's smirk only grew a little more and placed his white gloved hands on Ciel's desk and leaned forward just a bit.

"Hmm~ Do I have to use 'that' method once again...Ciel~?" He purred out seductively.

Ciel blushed a bright red as flashes of 'that' time swam through his head. He closed his eye as his fists clenched together.

"Hell No...We are not using that method ever again..That was a onetime thing...it was a mistake" Ciel said in a calm tone as his heart tore in half from saying it.

Sebastian's smirk dropped and the mischievous and teasing glint in his eyes vanished and all that was left was sadness. He sighed heavily and leaned back up and stood perfectly still and straight.

"Yes...My Lord" he said with disappointment and sadness in his tone.

He then placed a hand over his non-beating heart and bowed, then stood up straight with his hands at his sides. Ciel turned his chair slightly to see Sebastian's saddened expression. Ciel felt like his heart dropped and his blood run cold. Never in his 3 years of being with his demon butler had he seen him so upset.

"Se-Sebastian? A-Are you upset at what I said?" he asked him softly, his voice quavered a bit.

Sebastian's breath hitched and he looked at Ciel with his usual fake smile.

"No Young Master. I am perfectly fine. I am not the least bit saddened or disappointed at what you said" He said in his usual stoic tone when deep down inside himself, he felt his heart break.

Ciel fully turned his chair around and stared at Sebastian with a frown.

"I thought you never lied Sebastian! Especially to the one who also holds the contract and your meal!" Ciel said in a cold and pissed off tone.

Sebastian's breathing hitched once again and he stared at Ciel with slightly wide eyes.

"You-Young Master...I wa-" but was cut off from a very cold look coming from Ciel.

"Don't **lie** to me Sebastian!" Ciel spat out angrily and coldly.

Sebastian just stared at Ciel in shock before saying in a soft tone, "You-Young Master?"

Ciel stared at Sebastian with a cold look and raised an eyebrow.

"Well!" Ciel said in a clearly angry and impatient tone.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side and said in the same soft tone, "Well What, My Lord?"

Ciel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he jumped up from his chair and slammed his hands on his desk, making its contents rattle from the harsh force. He glared coldly and angrily at Sebastian and spat out bitterly "Are you kidding me! You seriously have to be kidding me!"

Sebastian sighed heavily and slowly shook his head in disagreement. "I'm afraid not Milord" he said softly.

Ciel scowled at him before flopping back down in his chair with an angered and heavy sigh. "Well...Are you going to tell me the truth or not?" he snapped impatiently.

Sebastian blinked before sighing heavily. "...Yes...It did upset me a great deal Milord" he said in a soft tone, not looking at Ciel but at his shoes instead with a pink blush tinting his cheeks.

Ciel blinked before he smirked smugly at him. "Now..Was that so hard to say~?" he asked in a dark and teasing babyish tone.

Sebastian's blush darkened a little before he cleared his throat and looked at Ciel with a stoic expression, the blush long gone. "Now...What is it that you needed my assistance with, Milord?" he asked with his head tilted to the side.

Ciel blinked in slight confusion before it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh...I called for you because I was bored and tired with writing paperwork. I want something sweet to munch on" he said in a bored and nonchalant tone.

Sebastian smiled and tilted his head to the side. "What would you like for me to make you? he asked him softly.

Ciel thought for a moment before he smirked a mischievous smirk. "Bring me some Earl Grey tea and a chocolate éclair with sweet white cream inside" he said in a smug and demanding tone.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at his young master's behavior and request before he slowly nodded his head and smiled. "Alright young master...I shall prepare your snack and tea. I shall return momentarily...please wait patiently" he said and bowed before exiting the room.

Ciel scoffed before smirking and placed his elbows on his desk and placed his face in the middle. His eye fluttered closed and an amused and dark chuckle escaped his lips.

"Well...This outcome should be very interesting" he murmured softly as his smirk grew a little.

~To Be Continued~

Authors Notes A/N:

I'm sooooo~ sorry that the first chapter may seem short...But I promise you that the next chapter will be much longer...and I have to be very careful since I don't want my parents finding out that I write pervy yaoi stories...though the clearly don't know what yaoi means...Uh well How was it so far? I tried keeping them in character but couldn't help have them be a little out of character~..Well I guess this is goodbye until my next chapter or story...*sniffles* Sad I know...So Plz Read and review /w/

P.S~ Plz...No mean comments...Just tell me if I made any mistakes and whatnot...No bad mouthing...I know y'all wouldn't like it if someone bad mouthed your stories =_=


End file.
